


An Unusual Happily Ever After

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Pillow Talk, Reveal of feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: a classic sweet dasey story. should I have to say anymore?
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	An Unusual Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> a classic almost cliche Dasey story.
> 
> I once heard something from a writer here I enjoy: if Dasey were party I would be arriving a day late. With me it’s more like: I knew the two people I didn’t know they were throwing a party and by time I did it was already a day late. ( I only found out about Dasey a while back. Maybe a year)

And unusual happily ever after By Dr Gabriel Jansen.  
(All parties have agreed for their conversations to be put into this article)

* * *

He never imagines falling for her. She’s his stepsister. Its not supposes to happen. When ever his dad told him that the women he is marring has a daughter his age, he got nervous. He though ‘great not only does have to live with new people now I have to live with a girl who’s probably hot and I can’t date her.’ The his dad told him that she was straight A honor student, he though ‘well made she’s a ugly nerd.’ He couldn’t be more wrong. When He finally saw her, he was so mad. He was mad at the world and mad at his dad. Because as soon as he looks into Casey’s eyes he had confirmed what he had been dreading. She is the Total package: smart, beautiful and a good person. The last one was confirmed when he looked into those blue eyes of hers. They seem so sweet, so wonderful, he could tell she is definitely not full of herself. But he could show that. So instead of trying to form a relationship with her, he instead greeted her coldly.

He knew if he was nice to her, then eventually his feeling would come out. So he became mean and harsh to her after the Macdonalds moved in. And she never backed down which made him fall even harder for her. This went for for months. He tried hard to deny his feelings. But nine months into the new marriage he finally admitted his feelings to him self. Although he noticed that whenever they fought that he loved it. He loved her strong will. Also while he didn’t notice it, his and her friends noticed that the fights have some sexual tension to them. Nobody told them, mostly because they didn’t want to be seen as ‘pervs.’ After a little over a year into living in the same house, Casey got into car accident. It wasn’t bad. She survived and made a full recovery, but it scared him to death. The last thing he told her was harsh, and she could have died thinking he hated her. What he didn’t know is that she had developed feelings for him too. It hurt her to hear those words, but she was glad they wouldn’t be last words he said to her. After the incident he apologizes, but makes sure his true feelings didn’t leak out. Slowly they fight less. He still has to be mean to her so that she won’t see his feelings. but it is slowly killing him. He doesn’t want to mess things up. About three months later they are not enemies but not exactly friends. He is afraid that is all they will be and so is she. One day he is surfing the web and heard the front door slam and her door slam shut. A few minutes later he heard crying. At first it wasn’t bad, but then it got a lot worse. It pained him to hear her so upset. He could hear it so clearly through the wall. And since they were the only ones in the house, he realized she would probably just cry herself to sleep. a part of him just wants to put some headphones on and ignore her but today he just can't. he is tired of watching her hurt. So he decided to act.

He walks to her doorway.

“Hey space case, are you ok” he asked sincerely.

“Go away, Derek,” Casey yelled.

“I just wanted to see if you were ok?”

“Why do you care, I thought you didn’t do feelings? I thought. crying was for the weak. And even if you did do feelings, why would I want to talk to you? all you do is tease and prank” She said bitterly.

“You know spacey, everybody tells me to be nice to you. And I thought we were finally making some progress. But what do I get when I try to be nice, nothing but contempt. Maybe I was trying to change how we acted? Maybe I’m tired of fighting?” he said trying to contain his anger and hurt. And he starts to leave. ‘And yet I still love you,’ he thinks.

“Wait” Casey calls out with a hint of desperation.

“Yes” he says. Bearly keeping it above a mumble so she won’t hear his hope.

“I guess we could talk. Emily is on a family vacation. Without her phone.” She says somberly.‘some best friend,’ she thinks bitterly.

He walks over and sits on her bed.

“What happen?” He asked.

“Max dumped me!” She exclaims with tears in her eyes.

“ouch but its not the end of the world.”

“I know its not, But is not just that”

He gives her a concern look.

“Not only did he dump me. He didn’t even try to be nice. He just said I'm not his type. And that we were fooling are selfs. And then before I could even walk away. Some blonde bimbo walks up and says ‘hey baby got rid of the keener prude yet’ and he says,‘ask her yourself.’ I just walked away as fast as I could. It was so humiliating.”said through her blubbering.

“Thats low, even for jocks,” Derek stated a little anger in his voice. He though ‘how could someone hurt an angel like her so badly.’

“Oh really?” She says with sarcasm.

“Better that you are no longer together. Only an idiot would dump someone as Wonderful as you.”he says as he uses a thumb to wipe off her tears.

“Your just says that.” She said looking down ‘he just sees me as his kultzilla, grade grubbing step-sister’ she, though

He gently pulls her chin up.

“Casey, I know I haven’t been very nice to you. And you are smarter than me. But one thing I do know is women” she rolls her eyes “ Stop me if I’m wrong. Your beautiful. You have curves in all the right places, a flat tone stomach, beautiful tone legs, nice C cup breast, a beautiful smile, not that I see it much,” he smirked but inside he wished she would smile more at him “soft kissable lisps, wonderful eyes, magnificent hair, perfect cheeks, cute ears, you smell good.” She blushed“ Even your feet are cute, you are very intelligent and not full of yourself.” He thought,’what? Why diid the hell did I say that? Why do I say stupid things around her’. “You are the total package and any smart guy would be lucky to have you” she blushed even harder.

He thought. ‘Any guy. I don’t want there to be any guy. I want her all for myself.’

“Thank you. But why are you saying this? I thought you hated me?” Said Casey with a curious look. She though ‘this is weird. He is never nice to me. Probably just saying it to be nice but better than an insult.’

It took him a moment to decide what to say. ‘this is it. Hear goes nothing’ he, though.  
He shook his head no.

“It was a lie to me and you. To hide my true feelings”

“What feelings,” she said curiously.

“I… I… I love you. And not in a brotherly way. Thats why I was so mean. I was angry with the world and my dad for denying from loving you how I wanted. All that anger I showed to you was direct and my dad and Nora. I couldn’t be nice to you because was afraid that my walls would come down and you would see my love for you. I was afraid that it would scare you away.”

“Why are you telling me now?” she keeps a straight face. She could not believe what she was hearing. She though it was a dream.

“The accident put things into perspective. I almost lost you and the last things I said to you were horrible. I wanted to see you in the hospital and profess my love, but I was scared and never could be alone with you. So I decide when I head you crying and that nobody was home to interrupt us that I would comfort you and possibly tell you how I feel”

See just stated at him and he though she was about to proclaim disgust

“By the look on your face. You're probably disgusted with me and now want nothing to do with me. I’ll go-“ Derek said sadly before she kissed him

“I love you too. And not in a sisterly way,” Casey said.  
And before he could say anything she kissed him again. Full with passion. This kiss wasn’t innocent. It realized all the pent up feeling they had over the past year and a half.  
Before they knew it, his shirt was gone and he was striping off her blouse.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be taking advantage of you,” asks Derek seriously between kisses

“Im sure. I want this,” Casey proclaimed.

He responds by doing what he has wanted to do for a so long. Take off her bra and slowly massage one of her breasts.

Needless to say a couple of hours later they were both happier then they had been in years.

“You know still can’t believe this happened. I have wanted you for well over 1 1/2 years” announced Derek with a smile.  
“Wait… we only know each other for under 1 1/2 years.”

“but I saw you the summer before we met. Your were tanning with your friends at sea urchin beach”

“That could have been anyone“

“You were wearing this tiny white and red bikini. You were the only one wearing a two piece. You four sang some Brittany spears song. When one of your friends said she wanted to be her, you said she was a ‘slut with a good voice.’ When I saw you, I was mesmerized. I had never seen someone so beautiful. When your friends left for something I was going to go over and introduce myself. But unfortunately my dad called us back over. My brother had sprained his ankle, and we had to take him to the hospital.”

“Can’t believe you saw me before that day we first met”

“I was so upset that I had to let you go without even getting to know you. It was definitely the biggest regret that summer. So did you ever wanted me?”Asked Derek with a little worry in his voice.

“At our parents wedding. You looked so good in your tux. Your were so sexy and badass. You kinda remind me of James Bond. I was so upset that you would be ‘forbidden.’”

“Well im glad we finally got together”

“Yeah me too… Hey. Was I good?”asked Casey nervously.

“I want to say yes, but I have nothing to compare it with”

“ Wait you are, well now were a virgin?” Case asked curiously

“Yes… despite what goes around school, I am no man-whore,” he said with mock hurt.

“I never though of you as one.” Casey responds instantly. He just smirks.

“I know you have standards. Which one of the things I love about you”

“I love you too” Casey said she though ‘I can’t believe I'm finally saying this.’

“I definitely will love to hear that from now on,” he said as he gave her a kiss.

“Derek, can we really keep on doing this? Isn’t it incest?” She said sadly. Just thinking about what they are doing. She can’t help herself.

“Casey, we are step siblings. We don’t share a mother or a father or any blood relatives. If they had a kid it would get weird but wouldn’t make us blood related. The only reason we are ‘related’, is that your mom and my dad got married and Brady bunched us up. The only was how this could be wrong is if my dad adopted you and your mom adopted me. I don’t think they would use something use for joyous occasions to stop us from being together. Plus we have to agree to an adoption.”

“Sucks that we will have to keep it hidden from them?”

“Yeah, but hopefully not forever.”

after a few minutes of silence and enjoying just being together  
Casey being Casey just had to talk. And she had a question she wanted to ask  
“So you think my feet are cute?” Casey asked. Derek unusually blushed a little bit at the question.

“Oh that. Sorry if that was weird. Ever since that talk with Micheal’s dad I seem to look at feet a little more than I use too.”casey gives him a smile.

“Micheal’s dad?” Said Casey with a chuckle

“He is a podiatrist.”

Casey thought for a minute then turned to face him

“Wait is Micheal on the hockey team?” She said with a surprised look. Derek nodded.

“Well that explains the hockey barbecue mom and George made the family go to. It was hot so I wore flip flops. And this man, I guessed he was a parent, complimented me on my feet. It was a little awkward. Well, I guess I feel a little foolish for being a little paranoid for the rest of the barbecue.”

“It's ok. He can come across as a bit creepy. He said to me that some times he wished he picked a different specialty, because apparently most of his patients don’t keep on the ‘maintenance.’ But don’t worry the compliment was definitely in a medical capacity. but yeah my dad is easily one of the more normal hockey parents. ”

“At least now I don’t have to fake being sick during the barbecue next year.”

“Good because I would have missed you. I love the summer. Your wear less clothing.”Derek said with a smirk as Casey blushed.

“De-rek,” Casey said his name in the way when ever he annoyed her, but this time with a smile. He loved when she did that. “i was just so surprised when you complimented them. Since you did write two articles about how my feet smell.”

“again I was lying. Although you can thank Micheal's dad for that. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn't even think about it. I knew it wasn’t even possible. A keener like you wouldn’t let a part of your body smell.” Casey smiles even though he called her a keener. It explains why he picked her feet to write insulting articles about (she refuses to say poem since they weren’t that good). She always wonder why he picked that part of her body. She thinks for a minute.  
“derek, I don’t want to sound clingy or needy. But what are we? she asked.

Derek just looked at her with a hint of a smile  
“spacey your not being clingy. You're just trying to protect yourself. And I can’t blame you. My track record isn’t the best. You can be neurotic but not now. But case im not going to hurt you. Ever. I love you too much, and I am done with playing games.”

“Derek, you are much sweeter than you let on. Well besides when you are with marti.”

“i can be sweet when I want to. I had a reputation to keep up. But guess what? I don’t really care now. Im tired of hurting you. And even though we may have to fight just know that I care and I don’t mean it. He said with a smile.

“Yeah. It sucks that we are to have to keep on fighting to keep up appearances,” said Casey sadly

“Well from now one when ever we fight know that I love you and Im just putting up a show. Although we can tone it down. Im sure dad and Nora would be happy if they though we are fighting less” Derek and he gave a soft kiss after.

“I love you too. Know come one lets take a shower before everybody gets back.”

“Ok. Can we take it together?”He asked while pouting a little.

“Alright, but remember mister it can’t be all fun and games,” said Casey with a smile.

* * *

They dated through out the rest of high school. They manage to keep it a secret from their parents. But not alone. Emily was brought in and she was more than happy to help them cover even though she had harbored a crush on Derek. So Derek best friend, sam, was also brought end to cover for Derek. Even though he had dated Casey and still had some feelings for her. Also, Lizzie and Edwin later caught them. They were not disgusted as Derek and Casey feared. They knew this was not some fling and that it was true love. They dated throughout college. They went far away so that nobody new that they were step siblings and could finally be more open about there relationship. After college Derek played for minor league hockey and Casey got a degree in education. She realized in college that see wanted to teach English and mold the minds of future writers. About a year after college they are living together. It is a two bedroom apartment. Their parents know the live together but not that they are in a relationship. Since they live in the big city, they thought they were sharing an apartment because of the high rent another low starting salary. Derek is slaving away in the minor leagues, so money is not exactly abundant. Life is good until Derek gets beat up pretty bad in a hockey game. He has to be hospitalized. Casey is the first one to see him.

She goes to his room and immediately hugs him.

“Spacey, I’m okay, but I won’t be if you continue to cut off my circulation,” Derek lightly teased.

“That not funny. You could have seriously injured or worse. I can’t lose you.”Casey cried into his chest.

“You're not going to lose me.”

“You don’t know that. You have to be careful.” Casey said through tears. She thought, ‘I love him. I just wish he would be more careful.’

“Your right. Your always right” muttered Derek

“Wow if our family heard that, they would have thought hell froze over.” She thought for  
moment “speaking of family where are they. I didn’t even get a call from them?”

“That because they don’t know. I took them off my emergency contact list. Your are the only left.”

Casey smacked him on the arm.

“Why would you do that? They deserve to know!”Casey exclaimed.

“I know. But at the time I felt like I only wanted just you to comfort me.”

“Just because there here doesn’t mean I can’t comfort, you” said casey with a slight frown.

“But not like this. With intimacy. Not just step sibling concern. I don’t want that from you. I want girlfriend concern from you.”Admitted Derek. He then leaned up and kisses her. “ well it worked out for the better.”

“What do you mean?” casey had a curious look on her.

“I wanted to do this a different way, but I guess life had other plans. My hockey bag is over there could you bring it too me ,” said Derek as he motioned to the chair on the other side of the bed. Casey went to the hockey and gave it to him. He searches for a minute and found a small box.  
“Come here.”

She came back to the other side

“I know the isn’t the romantic way you would have wanted and I can’t move very much.” He opens the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Casey thought ‘that must have set him back so much. He really is serious.’ “Cassandra Ashley Macdonald would make me the happiest man in the word and marry me?” He said with a mixture of hope and worry

“Yes. Yes, of course.” She claimed without hesitation. Tears in her eyes. He slide the ring on her finger, and she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

“Couldn’t do that around the family” said Derek with a smile instead of his customary smirk.

* * *

Well soon after he was released from the hospital they called the family to say that he had an accident but he was fine and there was no need to worry. The also said there was a mistake in the file and thats why they were not notified. After the phone call they decided to finally tell the family. A month later they drove back to London to tell everyone. To say they were nerves would be an understatement. To say George and Nora were upset was the understatement of the year.

Casey and Derek arrive at their old home. and they knocked on the door. Nora answered the door. After a exchange of greetings between Nora, George, Casey and Derek. Nora was getting something from the kitchen and George was siting at the dinning room table. Derek and Casey were standing side by side. Strangely George and Nora don’t notice Casey’s engagement ring.

“Guys we have something to tell you,” Derek says nervously.

“what is it Derek” asked Nora as she comes back with a plate of cookies.

Derek thinks.‘be strong. You love Casey and nothing will stop that' casey thought ‘Be strong and back him up. Its nice for him to take the lead. I have trouble going against them at times.’

“Casey and I are engaged” Derek pretty much shouted.

George choked a bit on his water, and Nora dropped the plate she was holding.

“please tell me this is some sick joke,” George demanded.

“we are serious. We are going to get married. We are finally getting along,” Derek replied.

“when we wanted you to get along, this was not what we meant. You have got to be insane. You can’t get married. Your siblings,” Nora declared.

“its incest!” George screamed.

“no its not I looked it up. That only applies to blood relatives.”Said Casey in a calm voice

“a technicality,” George declared angrily.

“no its not we are not related by blood. So its not incest. We didn’t even grow up together. I love Casey. Just because you got married does not mean I will stop loving her.”Derek shouted.

“How long has this been going on? How do you know this, not some infatuation caused by living with each other this past year? George screamed.

“we will be together for almost 7 years now, and we shared an apartment for 5 years. We got an apartment in college,” Said Derek a little calmer

“but you hate each other. And you dated other people.” Nora tried to reason. More to herself

“that was a ploy mom after the first year. Our friends supported us. So a friend of mine would pretend to be my boyfriend around you and Kendra, then sally pretended to be Derek’s girlfriend.”

“Why do think we wrestled over things? I mean we were teens that still physically fight,” said Derek with a small smirk

“this is not the point. You We will not let you get married. Thats final.” Declared George angrily.

“Well thats going to be hard. We are adults. How are you going to control us?”Derek declared angrily.

“what do you think society will have to say about this disgusting thing you are doing?” Nora shouted.

Casey snapped.

“in case you didn’t hear all of our friends know. And before you even bring up our siblings, they already know. In fact they helped cover for us.”

“Unlike you our siblings realized we are in love and that to stand in our way is wrong” Derek says trying to calm down.

“No what you are doing is wrong. Also do you really think Derek is the right choice? He is definitely not the kind of person I wouldn't you to marry.”Declared Nora. George looks at her and she gave him a ‘you know I'm right’ look.

Derek is about to say something when Casey explodes.

“Well then screw you” she pulls on Derek’s arm to get him off the couch as he is in shock because Casey never cures.“I a not going to stand here and let you insult the man I love. We don’t need you. I love Derek and that is all that matters. So you can take disgust and hate and shove up your behinds.”Derek looks up and sees Edwin, Lizzie, and marti spying.

Casey motions for the kids to come down and give them a hug

“Since we are no longer welcome here, guess you won’t be seeing us for a while. Just know we love you and will be thinking of you.”

And with that they leave and get into Derek’s car

“Well that could have gone better,” Casey sighs as they drive home.

* * *

After that incident, insecurities begin to come out, so they decide to see somebody about it. That is where I come in. Excuse me for not Introducing my self-earlier. I am Dr. Gabriel Jansen MD. I am a psychiatrist. I graduated from Harvard Medical school. I am originally from Texas but a meet a wonderful Canadian and have been living in Ontario for a long time now. This is how I got to find out about Derek and Casey. My son went to school with them an recommend me for any problem they may have. He also is studying to be a psychiatrist. He gave me descriptions of them. He describes Casey as: A type A keener, she can be neurotic and is a perfectionist. She can be very self absorbed. But she has a big heart. He described Derek as a: slacker who is not dumb but at times refuses to actually take the time and use his brain. If it wasn’t for Casey, he would probably not have passed high school with good enough grades to go to university. By the description I had a feeling that they would meld well together, but I still need to see it in person and look at the relationship here is a part of one of the conversations we I had with both of them.

“a relationship is like cake. There are two parts. The icing and the bread. The icing is sweet. So the icing is the: fun part of the relationship if you catch my drift. The bread is the biggest part and the not so fun part of the relationship.They go well together. No bread and the icing seem too sweet. It maybe ok at first but you get sick of it and it won’t last forever. The bread is the part that last the longest and good relationships have good bread, because when the icing runs out all you have is the bread and if you don’t like the bread then you are miserable. The doesn’t mean the icing is bad. On the contrary you need icing at the beginning.so do you like the bread.”

Casey grabbed Derek’s hand.

“well while his bread can annoy me at times, I don’t want to eat anyone else’s bread” Casey said sweetly

“and while her bread may make me go crazy at times. I couldn’t see myself with anybody else.”  
Said Derek sweetly.

They kissed.

“and the Icing is definitely very good. Especially with whip cream.” Said Derek with a smirk he was apparently thinking about a sexy night they had not so long ago.

“De-rek” shout Casey with a smile as she lightly smacked him on the arm

After that day knew I knew that they were serious. They loved each other. Convincing George and Nora was a different story. After them and I shouting and yelling I finally said that they can’t change the definition of incest just because they don’t like it and that if they keep pushing away Casey and Derek they will never see their grand children since the other siblings will probably side with them. And that most importantly to let there children be happy. Before I knew it was at a beautiful church with my wife looking at them. My son was also a groomsman Derek was dressed up nicely in a Tux and she was dressed in one of the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Also, George and Nora were there. They showed up that day. They decide that even though they may never accept their children’s choices they love them and do want them to be happy. So they are willing to look past it. As the minster pronounces them man and wife and Derek kisses Casey a lot long than what was normal ( so much for the no PDA rule. The minster had to clear His throat to get the to realize they are in public.) and the minster announces them as Mr and Mrs Derek Venturi. I know this is a marriage that will last. And yes. I know I sound like a hopeless romantic but those two bring it out.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. Its a little rough and is probably not that great but im proud of it. I thought why not make it interesting put it from the third point of view as an article. I will be honest I Never thought I would actually ever post this. I never thought I would be into a fandom for a Show that has been off the air for a long time but here I am.
> 
> How I got here is actually a little story so since this is my first I will tell you it: I watched LWD growing up. ButI mostly forgot about it when it went off the air. Fast forward to late high school. I was watching a youtube video about the top 25 Disney channel shows. starting from 25 and guess what: at number two was Life with Derek. Hearing that song brought back so many memories.
> 
> Now fast forward to early college. I had started reading fan fiction in another fandom. Again I was reminded of life with Derek. One day I was on the life with Derek fandom wiki when I say something interesting: a link to a ship called dasey.
> 
> Imagine my surprise when I found out that people ship two people I never thought possible. I read it and at first I thought they were crazy. But during my lunch break at college I watched some old LWD episodes. I was shocked. I never realize Derek and Casey acted they way they did. And I slowly started to ship them. Then one day I decided to read some fan fiction after reading about it on the fandom page. I don’t know how I found it but the first story I read was Coming home by n1c0le. I'm so glad I read it. It was a nice story. Im so glad I read it. Because there are some stories on the LWD fandom that if I had read them first I probably would have walked away from the fandom. And im not just talking about the dark dasey. (which I'm not exactly a fan of). I read the other stores the author had and I was hooked. Fast forward to the present and I 100% ship dasey. I love dasey. Believe it or not it has kinda help me believe in love again.and it is a great temporary escape from life. So FYI all my LWD stories are going to be Dasey. And all of them all be dasey at their best. I just love them so much. so in my stories casey will not be a neurotic bitch like some stories portray her and Derek will not be a bastard who only cares about himself. This is the only fandom where I only ship one couple. 
> 
> So if this seems amateurish then I apologize. I will improve. While I may not get to the level of rollypratt, Enx2103, and dasey 2020 (love you guys) I will get better. well enough with my rambling. thank you for reading


End file.
